X's Little Heaven
by SallyandMidna
Summary: Raven has died and went to Heaven. Everything was going okay until someone informed the head angels about her demonic past. In order to stay she has to go on a mission for them. And the mission involves making a certain thief fall for her. There is swearing in this! RavenxRed-x NOW FIXED CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, hope you like the redone version and it makes more sense.**

**Raven's pov. **

My name's Raven, I have purple hair, big purple eyes and grey skin, got these because I'm the princess of Hell or a half demon. My father is the ruler of hell and my mother is a human. It has benefits like, I have powers beyond belief, but they come with a price they're caused by my emotions so they can cause somewhat of a problem.

I was a Titan protector of Jump City. I had a team, but it wasn't just my team they were my family, I never thought I could have something like that. I was the happiest I've ever been, even though I didn't show it. Nothing could be better.

Then one fateful day my mission went bad, I fell off the highest building in Jump while chasing my team's worst enemy "Slade." The battle went on as usual all my teammates were taken out in record time, but this time he forgot about me.

When he ran off with the diamonds, I followed in pursuit. "This time I will get him." I thought as I jumped building to building with stealth. He finally noticed me and started throwing explosives, I dodge every one of them, but while dodging one I slipped up and fell. All I remember was Slade's robotic laugh, and then I was here 'Heaven.'

I guess it's not too bad here. White everywhere and wings is a little tacky and predictable, but my only problem is the people. I don't mean to sound rude, but do they really have to stare at me all the time? Come on! Just because I'm different doesn't give you the right to stare. This is one of the reasons I barely leave my room, and another is because I just want to sulk without getting bothered.

I've been really missing my team. I think that's the hardest part, is leaving them. I miss Star's death hugs, Robin's wit, Cyborgs big brothers traits, and even Beastboys jokes. It's bearable here; But It's just not the same as my home. I just wish I could have at least said goodbye to them.

After a couple days I finally got somewhat out of my depression and talk to someone here, his name is Leo. It didn't go well as I would have liked. I just managed to piss him off because I didn't go out of my way to feed his ego like everyone else. He's second in command here, so everyone treats him better but I plainly just didn't care, so since he's treated me like shit and so has everyone else. 'Sigh.' I just haven't had the best time here, but I always remind myself that it's better than Hell with my father.

I suddenly get a knock at the door gets me out of my day dreaming, I hurry to answer it. The messenger was standing there looking nervous as usual, he hands me a letter and hurries away. I shut the door and then open the letter. It says I have been summoned by all the head angels. That is not a good sign at all.

I throw the letter on my bed and get dressed to leave. I start to head out, walking through the town to get to the huge building that just screams," I'm important", and of course everyone's staring. I shoot them all death glares. I finally get there I walk in and what color is everything? White, of course. God, couldn't they use any other color? Variety is a good thing people!

As soon as I walk in a blond haired man with a white suit comes to greet me with a shit eating grin "Leo." I know something's up now, because whenever Leo sees me he looks pissed. He leads me to a conference room on the right. And then I get a full view of this huge room with a long table with chairs that are all filled with angels except two. Leo leads me to a chair where I sit down then he sits next to me.

The head angel 'Mark' Starts by saying, "Raven, It has come to our attention that you are a half demon and you could potentially harm people here." I look over at Leo and he just smiles and acts innocent. I knew he went and tried to get some dirt on me, probably to get me kicked out 'bastard.'

Mark looks at me and says, "I don't know if we can let you stay here anymore, we are very worried about the safety of others." "But what have I done that you have reason to make me leave?" I argue. "Well you may not have done anything but… "You could potentially be planning something." Leo says, cutting off Mark. "I'm not planning anything!" I say getting frustrated "Calm down, Raven. We can't have your emotions causing your powers to do something you regret." I think to myself. Instantly I calm down and go back to my emotionless state.

Mark looks at me with a sad look and says, "We need to have you leave." "No, please," I plead. "I'm sorry Raven we are doing what's best for the people here." He says. "Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" I ask with hope in her eyes.

They all gather and start whispering among themselves, all I can hear is Leo saying, no and my name being thrown in every once in a while. Finally they separate and Mark says, "Raven, we have decided that you could do a mission for us, if you do it successfully then you can stay." "Okay… What's the mission?" "We have been watching a demon that has made his home on Earth; we believe he is trying to get a certain item in Jump City for your father. If this demon is successful that item could potentially kill the human race."

"What is it?" I question. "That is not important, what you need to worry about is the thief who is going to get this item to our demon. This thief is highly trained he could steal it, and give it to the demon in no time. So we need someone to distract him, and that brings you into the picture." He says looking at me. "So how exactly am I supposed to distract him?"

"Make him fall for you." Mark says simply. "What, I'll never be able to stay here if you make me do that!" I yell starting to panic. "We all believe you can do this task." He says. "I highly doubt whoever this man is will fall for me. I say rolling my eyes." "Well this is your only option." I think for a moment. 'If I return to earth maybe I could see my team one last time, and have some closure. After thinking that I had a little hope, I had to at least give it a try. "Okay." I say "I'll do it."

"Good, the thief's name is Jason Todd you will find him around the Southside of Jump City. "What's his fake name?" I ask. "When you see him you will know who he is." I shot him a look of confusion, but he continues. "When we send you out there you will already look different because we are angels it automatically makes us look different to others. We will set up other things for your stay later. For now, just go get your stuff, you leave tonight." He says with command in his voice. I walk outside and yell, "This is just great!" I say sarcastically, Irritated I walk towards my building to pack up my things.

**R&R or I will hunt you down. O.O**

**-X'sDarkGrace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I redid this chapter also, Please tell me if you like it by R&R. By the way guys last time you read this it probably didn't have paragraphs, I'm so sorry my crappy older than my cat computer messed it up. DX I did have these all spaced before I published.**

**Raven's pov**

Damn it, Leo! I swear I'm going to freaking kick his ass next time I see him! If I see him again, I frown. They sent me to Earth as soon as I packed my things. They apparently had everything ready for my departure in record time. I honestly feel nervous about the whole thing, but I will never show it.

Now I'm in my new apartment. It's pretty much like my old one I had in Heaven, but it doesn't have that angel like feel. I started unpacking my things. When I finished I looked at the clock. It's only two in the afternoon. I look at the list of places Jason frequents to see if any are open now. I Look at all the places and realize there all clubs. Well none of these will be open anytime soon. I guess I will just read till then.

10 o'clock at night.

I'm heading to a club called, "Neon Spider." The Head Angels gave me a picture of Jason without his aliases. He's somewhat cute in the picture… okay he's really hot, but I will never admit it out loud. He has dark forest green eyes, jet black hair, and he's ripped. What person wouldn't find that hot? But he also has this conceited look about him, so to be honest I'm a little nervous to meet him. And to add onto that I'm not good with people, only group of people I really got a long with was my team. All the way here my mind kept screaming this isn't going to work.

I'm dressed in a strapless crimson red dress that comes to my thighs and has small ruffles around my chest, curled purple hair, and have a little make up on to make stand out a little. I decided when I got there that I have to at least try to get this man to like me so I can return to Heaven. And if it means flirting and looking sexy so be it.

I walk into the club and already I bumped into some drunken slut. "That's just a great sign." I think sarcastically. I scan the club it has neon lights everywhere, a huge dance floor, and from the looks of it everyone is drunk and all over each other. I spot the bar and walk over and I sat down. The bartender walks over and takes my order. I start looking around for the thief but I couldn't spot him, "maybe he's not here," I think happily.

The bartender soon comes back with a cocktail. "Um… This isn't water…" I say to the bartender. "I know, I'm not a dumb ass." he rolls his eyes. "The guy over there asked me to send it to you." he says as he points down the bar. I look down and of course it's Jason in dark jeans and a black T shirt, sending me a cocky smirk and a wink. Well at least I didn't have to find him. I sigh.

"Okay now it's time to be flirty... how the hell am I going to do that?" I think to myself feeling a flash of panic within me. I took a sip of the drink; it was surprisingly good; hm... He has a good taste. I down it to take the edge off, and walk over to where he's at trying to look somewhat confident. He turns around and says "Hey sunshine, I see you like the drink." with a smirk. My flirty act drops in an instant. "What did you call me?" I ask irritated. "Sunshine." he says with an arrogant grin. I get a strange feeling of deja vu, I think back to where I might have heard that.

I stand dazed for a moment trying to think. After a minute or two he starts waving his hand in front of me and saying, "Hello Sunshine!" I quickly get out of my daze and glare at him and say "I don't like the nickname Sunshine; it doesn't work for someone like me." I say with a roll of my eyes. "The nick name stays, but your feisty, I like that." He winks. "Whatever."

"Come dance with me." He says, suddenly dragging me to the middle of the dance floor. 'Oh god.' I thought to myself. He starts dancing around me. Sensing that I was nervous He comes closer and whispers in my ear, just let go, feel the music around you. I close my eyes and shiver from the feeling of someone so near; I take a deep breath and start moving my hips to the music. "There you go Sunshine, just feel." After that I just shut off my doubts and danced. He was so close to me that I felt his warm minty breathe on me the entire time. I was so entrance in his green eyes that I didn't even know how long we had been dancing. After what seemed like an eternity he leans over close to my ear and whispers, "You're a good dancer." I blush. "Oh, and my names Jason, what's yours Sunshine? He says with a husky voice, I think fast, "Rachel." I say back. "Rachel... fits you perfectly, especially because it means beautiful in Hebrew." I stare at him not expecting him to say that, finally I snap out of my shock and say "Thank you." My cheeks turning two shades brighter.

Then the faint sound of a phone ringing interrupts us, He digs it out of his pocket and looks at it. He starts walking towards the bar where the music's less intense, I follow, and when we got there he answers his phone. "Hello." He says, he listens for a minute, then just sighs and says, "Okay" and hangs up. He looks at me and says, "Sorry, Sunshine, I got to go, but I would like to see your sexy self again, if that's fine with you?" I nod. He grabs out a sharpie from his pocket and writes down his number on my hand. He hands me the Sharpie and I write down mine. "I'll talk to you later, Sunshine." He winks then leaves. I stand there shocked by myself and by this night I've had.

After a couple minutes I get out of my shock and walk out and follow after him. I cloak myself with my powers so he can't see me, and follow him for twenty minutes. A part of me is starting to think that maybe he isn't up to anything, and the other parts screaming I'm going to freeze to death if I stay out here. I look at him one last time to check if he was going to do anything. I was just about to walk away when, out of nowhere he looks around for anyone and turns the corner into an alley way. I quickly run to look around the corner, then see him press a button on his belt; in a blink he was in a full body red and black suit. It was so tight you could see every muscle in his body, a crossed his chest was a red "x" and covering his face was a skull mask that adds some mystery to the whole look. Then it hits me, Jason Todd is Red-x!

**-X'sDarkGrace55 ;) **

**Kay guys I have a question for you. In the scene where Red-X buys Raven a cocktail, I originally had it as wine but one of my friends told me you can't buy that at a club. Is that true?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry guys that I haven't updated! See I kinda broke a bone in my foot that your just not suppost to break... like at all... So I've been adjusting this past month so I haven't been able to write or update, but this wonderful May I just wrote a one shot that I just posted called "The Last Night." (totally check it out ;D ) Sorry that was extremly girly, but anyway thank you, thank you for reviewing it means the WORLD to me so keep R&Ring. And I will shut up now and let you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**I don't own anything and yadda yadda! Lets get to the chapter! XD**

**Raven's pov**

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I mean really Red-x the man who always flirted with Starfire! Does the world hate me or something!" I just want to punch something. But instead, I be a good Raven and calm down. "Okay I'm still on this mission, all I have to do is keep doing what I'm doing... God my life is going to be hell.

After fighting with myself like a crazy person. I turn around and see Red-x has left. "crap," I mumbled to myself. I start to walk deeper into the alley way to where he was at so I could track his energy trail. I find where he's at and it's an abandon wherehouse. "So orignal Red-x..." I say under my breathe.

I walked in. I get to the back of the building and find a door open, I look in and see Red-x grabing a box thats full of the chemicals that he uses to power his suit.(**Sorry guys I don't know the name of the stuff he uses to power the suit.) **I see him open it with ease and take out a bunch of vials out that are glowing a bright neon green. He starts stuffing them in a bag and hes about to take off, but before he leaves he pauses. I stare at him wondering why he isn't escaping. When I turn around, I see them and my mouth drops. I didn't think I would see them so soon. In front of my eyes is Robin, Beast boy, Starfire, and Cyborg. Or better know as the Teen Titans.

"Oh... dear... god!" I face palm, "Of course they would come after Red-x! But... I didn't really expect to see them so soon." I think to myself. "So I see the kiddo's got permisson from mommy to leave the house." Red-x says. "Even with his voice being computerized you can still can hear that hint of humor. But I do prefer his deep, smooth voice better... Raven what the hell is wrong with you!"

I'm brought out of my thoughts with the familar battle cry of my team. I turn to see Red-X dodging starbolts, laserbeams, and even a big green bull then gracefully fliping and landing on cybrogs back and placeing a 'X' on it. I watch my old friend completly shut down. I wanted to fight, to help them. But I knew deep down that it wasn't my battle and they had to do this on there own.

I turn back to Red-x and watch him land then pull out another 'X' he throws It at BB and it gets stuck in his hair Beast boy turns back to human form and yells,"Dude! This is going to take forever to get out!" Red chuckles then launches another 'X' At Starfire and she is instantly stuck to the wall next to me. I look over to Red-x expecting him to walk over here and flirt with Star, but instead he turns around not even giving her the time of day. All of us give him a puzzled look "except Cybrog" even Robin stops and stares at him.

Using the distraction as an advantage, X teleports and lands behind Robin and trips him. "Rule number one kid, never turn your back on your enemy." Robin pulls out his bow staff and tries to hit him with it but it clashes with Red-x's 'X' knifes. "Why didn't you flirt with Star today, Red-x?" Robin questions, but still keeping his calm fasade ."Because I met a girl way better than that tamer... Whatever the hell alien she is." Red says. My mouth drops for the second time today. "Is..Is.. he talking about me... No It has to be another girl, it just has to be!" I think.

"Arrawgh!" Robin cries and attacks Red-x , X blocks smoothly and then captures Robin in a Xnet. Before he runs away Robin says to Red-x low enough for just him and demonic me to hear. "Nobody could be as pretty as Star." Robin growls, Red-x just chuckles and says, "You'd be surprised kid, this ray of _sunshine_ is even geting to me with her looks."

**So guys I got a CHALLENGE for you! Whoever comments first on how many times I use the letter 'X' in this chapter gets to pick which song I use for my next songfic! So Just comment how many X's there are and the name of the song and the artist. And I will write who the winner is in my next chapter and I will get right to writing the fanfic when I have the song! :D**

_**Love you my peeps! -X'sDarkGrace **_


	4. Chapter 4 Bring Me To Life

**Hey guys! So if you read the bottom of the last chapter I told you there was a contest whoever wrote the right number of X's in the whole chapter got to pick a song I would base this chapter on. And the winner is... *pause for dramtic effect* I love RaeRedx! And the song she picked is 'Bring me to Life by Evanescence.' Amazing song fyi. XD Thank you people who particapated! ^^ I hope you like this chapter peeps! R&R for my cat! ^._.^ -Meow-**

**RaeRae's Pov.**

I slide down the cold wall and sat there staring at nothing particular. I was still in the worn down werehouse, the shock of everything still glueing me to my spot. Everyone was already gone I was there alone. A rat scurried by my feet scaring me out of my trance.

It felt as if I was in a bubble and it justed popped all of my emotions and thoughts came hit me. I never would have expected this. Jason and I just meet and he already likes me. I stand up, dust myself off and start walking to my apartment it's going to be a long walk, but I need to think this through.

"How could someone like a person whos frozen inside..." I mumble to myself. He never liked in the past or even payed attention to me... But that small voice in my head tells me different. I try to think back to the encounters I had with him as a human and come up with something that's always been in the back of my head.

_Flashback_

I walk over the broken glasses, and step into Jewelry store through its window that Red-x smashed. My team is walking close beside me, I look around for Red-x I sense him in the dark back corner in the shop. Are eyes lock for a second before he steps into the light for everyone to see him. He chuckles "You guys got here fast, I thought I would atleast have a couple minutes to prepare some pick up lines for the alien beauty before you got here." I looked at robin to see he was fumming. 'Robins just going to get angery and fight horribly and Red-x is going to get away, again, and then Robins going to obsess over it for days and make everyone misrable.' I thought geting pissed.

I look back over to Red-x and see him staring at me I quickly turn my gaze to eles where, but I can still feel his eyes burning a hole into me. Robin finally burst out "Titans go!" Everyone starts fighting and of course is taken down excepet Robin, him and X are fighting. I stood a little ways away, pulling at the x across my mouth and to my surprise It ripped off. I rub my mouth trying to ease the stinging pain across my skin.

I look over to where Robin is and see he was in a Xnet, and Red-x is running to the roof. I take off after him, I see him about to jump to another building I picked up a lose pipe and throw it at him. X turned when he heard my mantra, he barely dodged the pipe hurled at him. I look down to where he fell and smirked.

He stood and dusted himself off,"Why can't people just learn to stay down." He says glaring at me, "I don't take commands from a thief." I say monotoned. "Well aren't we being confident today, I can see you have been holding it back" He say, I roll my eyes, "I doubt that you could see that." "You'd be surprised what your eyes give away, they're kind of like doorways into your thoughts."

I pause and stare and him, but I try to recover by stuttering out "L...lets just get this over with." "Hey your the one who came chasing after me." He says. "Well maybe if you weren't a stupid thief, I wouldn't be chasing after you." I yell at him. "And if you weren't a self righteous superhero you would look at... other things." He yells, but his voice dies down on the last part.

I look at him confused, but he tries to kick me and it abruptly brings me back into reality. I dodge quickly and pick up some scrap metal and throw it at him he dodges easiiy, he runs at me throwing punches. I'm avoid them, but soon I realise I'm next to the edge of the roof.

I was one step away from falling, I froze my whole body turned numb. "He could kill me right now if he wanted to." That thought kept running through my mind and so did everything that happened in my life. I was going to cry, but suddenly Red-x throws me a few feet away from the edge. I look at him from the ground my eyes wide and my mouth agape. He stares at me for a moment like there was something more he was going to say, but he turns and runs.

_End of flash back_

I thought about that night for months after that. I just couldn't get it out of my head that Red-x saved me. Maybe he did like me. I mean he must have atleast somewhat like me to save me from falling. I make it to my apartment, I get to my door and pull out my keys and stuck them in the door with some difficultly because my hands were shaking. I finally get in and walk over to my bed I look at the clock it's 2:00 a.m. I sigh and just throw myself into bed I fall asleep.

I look around then I lock my gaze with Jason's dark green eyes I was about to walk to him when. BUZZZ! I shot up looking around frantically for what woke me up. I look down to where the noise is coming from and I see my phone is ringing. I pick up my phone and read the number, 'Unknown.' I open it curious on to what it says, I open the text and read, _"Meet me at the main street park at the top of the hill at 7. C u soon sunshine. -J_

**You may think that I didn't add anything to the chapter from the song, but I did. If you listen to 'Bring me to life.' While reading this it makes sense they're certain things from the song that are in it. I didn't put any lyrics for copyright reasoning. So yeah I just wanted to explain that. R&R**

_**Love Ya'll -X'sDarkendGrace**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys... Now don't kill me for not updating please! I'm so sorry just a lot stuff is going on in my life and I know I said that last time, but it's true! So I'm going to try updating a hell of a lot more. I'm going to atleast put up one more chapter up this week (besides this one)to make up for it! :D lol XD Please keep reading and R&R for my cat! ^._.^ *meows* P.S. My cats name is Maddy.**

**You know whos pov this is.**

I look over at the clock and It's six. "I guess that means I should get up now." I groan I slowly stand up and stretch getting a satisfying pop in a back and sigh. I walk over to the bathroom and get in the shower. I sit there in the heat and lose track of time, I finally realise that I am taking forever so I hurry and wash up I quickly get out and run over to my closet I pull out skinny jeans, Jack the pumpkin king T-shirt, and pull on my black converse. (**My sister Lydia would be so pround of this outfit!**) I quickly look at the clock 7:00. "Shit." I grab my jacket, wallet, and phone. "Should I teleport or run, if I teleport Jason might see it, but if I run I will be really late..." I argue with myself. "You know what fuck it, I'm teleporting!" I teleport and apear right behind him. I look at the back of him "Oh thank god he didn't see me." I think to myself. I clear my throat, and Jason turns around surprised. "Jesus Sunshine don't sneak up on me like that." He says, I laugh. "Sorry if I'm a little late..." "Nah It's cool, beautiful." He smirks and I blush,"What's with the nicknames." "I just like them. He says. "You ready to start are date." "Wait who said this was a date!'

**Hoped you enjoyed!**

**Love you all my peeps! -GracefullyDarkend.**

**A special thanks to my friend Turtle for helping me with this!**


	6. Sorry! :'(

**Hey guys…**

**I'm sorry, but this isn't an update… :( I know, I know before you guys get your panties in a bunch. I have a damn good excuse! I'm going into surgery this Tuesday. :'( So I can't really update until a week after this one, because this whole week I will be drugged. So I will be super high so I can't really write.*Unless you want crazy Grace writings...* So… Soooooo very very sorry I know I've been blowing you guys off, but I really don't mean to, I hope you guys know that. I love you all. Please keep reading if I'm well enough I will definitely update next week. Wish me luck peeps! Oh! And my cat says, "MEOW!" To all your reviews and in her language that means "THANK YOU!" **

**Thanks guys for sticking with me!**

**-GracefullyDarkend.**


	7. Chapter 6

** Hey Guys! I'm back, Yayz! Thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot! :D You all rock! For funness I decide I'd do a contest! The Titan's need a new team mate to replace Raven. So come up with the best character and you win! You have to describe their personality, looks, and powers. The person who wins this contest gets the chapter before anyone else and their character gets to be in the story! Good Luck Everyone! Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Rae Rae's pov**

"This is whatever you want it to be Sunshine." Jason says with a smirk, then he turns and starts walking towards the parking lot. I following behind him and we walk up to a motorcycle. (Can I just say I find motorcycles very sexy!) The bike is all black except on the back of it there was red 'X' that's surrounded by flowy red lines. Jason picks up a matching leather jacket and helmet and puts them on then grabs a purple helmet and hands it to me. I put it on, then hop on behind him. "So what's the 'X' stand for?" I ask wanting to see what he would say to that. "It's personal." He says then starting the bike.

We get on the main road and he turns and says,"You better hold on tight Sunshine." All the sudden we are speeding down the street, zigzagging through the cars. I had to admit this is amazing the speed is just exhilarating. Jason did a papa wheelie that made me hold on to him tighter which made him chuckle. We kept at this tell we made it to the beach.

Jason pulled into parking spot he cut the engine and put the kick stand down then hopped off. I pulled off my helmet and put back on the bike I turned back to Jason "I need to get one these!" I say, actually smiling. "I knew you would like the ride." He says. "So... Why are we here?" "Because there's a place I want to show you." He says with a genuine smile.

Jason leads me to this small area carved out by the waves, that's perfectly shaded from other people. He takes me over and we sit down. "How did you find this place?" I ask Jason. He looks at me and sighs then turns and watches the waves crash into the shore after a minute of just watching the ocean he starts talking. "I use to come here as a kid. My parents use to fight a lot. One day my dad got so angry he slapped my mom," Jason gets a disgusted looked on his face then continues. "I went to defend her and it ended up with me punching him in the face and breaking his nose. I was so freaked by what I did I ran away and ended up at the beach, I walked around and found this place. After that I just started coming here when I wanted to block out the world."

I just stared at him, shock taking all my words away. "I have no clue what to say to that..." I think to myself. Then I decided to just not talk, so I lean my head on his shoulder. Jason looked me for a second then wrapped his arm around my shoulder then we both just sat and watched the ocean in silence. After awhile my neck started hurting so I sat up I looked at Jason about to thank him for the night, but before I said anything Jason leaned down and **kissed me. **

**I know Intense romancy stuff sorry, but I was just in a romancy mood for some werid reason... XD **

**Love you all, **

**-GracefullyDarkend**


	8. Chapter 7

**GUYS WHAT THE CRAP! ; _ ; No one did my contest :'( You guys made me and my cat soooo sad! ^._.^ Okay... maybe my cat isn't sad, but still I'd really like it if you guys went back to the last chapter and read the contest and try to do it. Pretty please! *Cue puppy dog eyes* **

_After awhile my neck started hurting so I sat up I looked at Jason about to thank him for the night, but before I said anything Jason leaned down and __**kissed me. **_

**Raven's pov. (p.s. some content maybe be slightly sexual but, nothing crazy people! NO clothes are taken off!) **

To say I was shocked was an understatement but, when I felt how good it is to have his lips on mine his hands wrapping around my waist pulling me closer, I melted against him and snake my arms around his neck a tangle my fingers in his hair. We pulled away for air. I was about to say something but, Jason's lips were back on mine in an instant, I gasped and he smirked against my lips. He drag his tounge acrossed my bottom lip asking for enterence, which I open my mouth slowly, feeling nervous and excited at the same time. He moved from my lips, to my jaw and down to my neck, teasing me. "Jason, c.. I," 'Oh', I moaned, when he found a sweet spot behind my ear. "Jason, I've never done any of this before." "Well good thing I have sunshine." He says huskily then proceeded to started sucking more behind my ear giving me a hickie but. soon he got bored and wanted to find more flesh so he made his decent down to my collerbone, and then his rough hands roamed down my shirt finding the hem of my shirt and started to pull up.

A flash of fear an through me I blinked and before I knew it I was as far away as I could get from him in the cave. I felt warm wet things fall down my cheek, I wiped my hand acrossed my cheek and realised I was crying. I quickly wiped those stupid things off my cheek and turned away from Jason, he didn't deserve to see my first tears. God what I get my self into I should have know that all of ..t..t...this was just a trick to get me to have sex with him I bet he's done this with tons of girls... Fuck, Raven what the hell did you let those stupid angels get you into! I can feel my anger filling me it's almost to the tip of my fingers if it gets there I have no control over my powers. I need to get out of here I'm not going to become a monster in front of him.

I turn around and see Jason siting there I can feel surpise, disappointment, and adoration radiating of him. I ignore the last one, I am not going to fall for the same shit twice. I look at him again then turn around about to walk away, when his hand grabs my arm and pulls me back into awaiting his arms I look up at Jason, I get lost in his beautiful green eyes," I wish this was simple we'd just sit here and not move forever... But, he had to go ruin it." my rage comes seeping back in making me struggle against him trying to get away. "Sunshine stop lets talk through this!" He trys to reason, "Don't call me your stupid pet names, Jason!" I looked up into eyes just in time to noticed a flicker of hurt before it's sheilded up by his emotionless wall. God my heart is just so damn confused right now I just want to run but, before I go I just want one answer to all of the questions in my head.

"Is this the only reason you brought me here." I say vemon covering my hurt voice that is trying to leak out. "What are you talking about Sun..Rachel?" He asks confused look on his face"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Did you just bring me here just because you wanted to have sex with me!? Am I just another girl you tell the same old story to, to win there heart so they will let you have them!" I yell, god that hurt even worse to say at loud. "Well fuck you Jason!"Then I look up and yell, "And fuck you angels!"

"Raven who the hell are you talking to! Nevermind, just let me explain, please." He asked begging me with is eyes. I paused then nodded. "I didn't plan doing anything with you except talk... and maybe kiss once..."I rolled my eyes, and he continued. "I have never taken anyone here I wasn't even planning on taking you here. I thought we would just walk around the beach but, there's something about you that I don't know, I just feel like I can trust you so I brought you to this place. I shared more with you tonight than I have with anyone, Raven." We paused for a minute before I spoke up"If all of this is true than why did you try to have sex with me." I accused, " I was just going to kiss you and then take you home but, once I kissed you I don't know something made me so drawn to you and wanting more." He said his voice getting slightly deeper.

We stood there in silence staring at each other daring the other to talk, finally Jason took the bait. "I like you, Rachel and I really respect you for stopping this but, don't just leave, talk to me atleast." He said taking slow steps over to make sure I don't spook. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to compose myself I looked at Jason who was standing next to me. "I don't know what to say I was freaked out I don't really have relationship experience... and with everything I just got..." I paused trying to find the right words, "scared." Jason said filling in the piece. Did I get scared? I guess I did, I mean I've never done this before so that would make sense but, me, Raven scared... I'll deal with this later... On my own. I tried thinking of something to change the subject so I just blurted the first thing I thought of. "If we do talk this out, where do we go from there?"

**Crazy drama I know but, isn't that what we all want! I got to say the sexual parts were difficult for me to write I kept getting embrassed for like no reason... ./. I hope it was okay though. R&R **

**Love ya'll xoxoxo (p.s.s. these are hugs and kisses, I don't make werid faces when I say 'love ya'll.' XD) **

**-GracefullyDarkend**


	9. The mix up

**Guys I am so sorry for the mix up I meant to have Red-x call her Rachel but, I was like half awake and half asleep last night. Jason has a slight clue who Rachel really is but it's slight. So sorry again for the mix up! Love ya'll! I hope to update soon!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So if you read my profile you'd know that I am now sharing this account with my sister, Lids! And I would really like it if you guys CHECK HER LEGEND OF ZELDA FANFICTION OUT! Now on to other business the winner of my last contest was AnimalSavior! Woots! Congrats bro! Your character will be featured soon! ;D Now you guys can read to the chapter… XD**

**I don't own teen titans or their characters.**

**You know whose pov.**

_"If we do talk this out, where do we go from there?"_

I sat there staring at him waiting for him to respond, finally he turns and looks at me, "I don't know, all I know is that I don't want you to stop talking to me…" I breathed in deeply then started speaking, "I guess I overreacted a little…" I looked down and said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"What was that I couldn't hear you, could you repeat that?!" Jason says I slap him in the arm playfully. "I'm sorry as well, Rachel…" He says. I smile slightly and say, "Your forgiven, now can we stop this dramatic stuff, it's getting on my nerves." Jason chuckles, "Well since I'm … can I have a, we made up hug!?" I roll my eyes, "You are such an idiot." I say laughing a little, "But, but, Sunshine…" He says then uses the puppy dog eyes. "You know that won't work on me." I say "Pllllllllllllleeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeee eee!"

**5 agonizing minutes later…**

"FINE ONLY IF YOU SHUTUP!" I yell while I hold my head in my hands. "Whoooo!" Jason yells, then he surprises me by picking me up and holding me close and spinning me then pulling me into his strong arms. **(I always wanted this kind of scene in a story of mine…) **I actually giggled a little when he did this… What the hell is this man doing to me! He put me down but, he was still holding me. He buried his face into my violet hair then mumbled, "Thank you for forgiving me Sunshine."

I didn't think I just kiss his cheek. I blush, and he chuckles then says, "Well, are you ready to go?" I nod and we starting walking back to his bike hand in hand. We hop on and he asks me which way to my house then he takes off towards it. The ride was silent but enjoyable until we got home. I hope off the bike and he surprisingly gets off to, to walk me to my door. I was about to say good bye but, he cuts me off again. "Seriously!" I yell at him in my mind. "Rachel, would you go on another date with me? He says bluntly.

**I was getting so sick of the dramatic stuff I wanted to make it a little happier and show a different side of Raven that Jason brings out.**

**LOVE YA'LL**

**-GracefullyDarkend**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: I. AM. SO. SORRY. GUYS! Dx Okay I won't bother you guys with a bunch of apologizes and just let you read… Though I am wery wery sworry! (virtual puppy dog eyes) Love Ya'll for sticking with me!**

**You know who's pov. (Hey that rhymed! Whooo! Just saying you guys should totally rhyme your reviews! Lets say it's a challenge!)**

_"Rachel, would you go on another date with me? He states bluntly._

'Well that's not what I thought he was going to say… I guess I should stop staring at him and speak.' I blush embarrassed that I've just been staring at him for like two minutes. "Um…Sure that sounds.. Great." Jason laughs, "Yeah I know that's why I suggested it."

I shove him slightly "Idiot." I mumble. "But you like me anyways." He says "Who said I like you!" I say laughing at him. "Psssh, who wouldn't like me, especial with this body!" He motions to him self then flexes his muscles. I can't help but, look a little… okay check him out, when he does this.

"Oh sure…" I say rolling my eye's. "Oh come on Sunshine admit that you like me!" "No." I monotone. "Sunshine don't make me pull out the puppy dog eyes." He says. "They won't work on me." He smirks "Oh but, you haven't seen mine. They will make you do almost anything." "I doubt it." I turn around and unlock my apartment and when I turn back around I'm hit with cutest puppy dog eyes ever! 'No Raven his puppy dog eyes won't work on you Beast Boy's haven't worked on you, he can actually turn into a puppy! Jason will not win this round.' I think to myself with a slight pang in my chest at the thought of Beast Boy.

After I pull myself out of my thoughts I look around and can't see Jason. Until I look down and see Jason on his knee's with puppy dog eyes still plastered to his face. "Jason get up, what if someone walks by!" He shakes his head. I glare, "Jason!" He still shakes his head. Oh my god this man is going to be the death of me!

"Fine, if I say I like you will you stop it!" He nods. "Ugh… Jason… I like you. There are you happy!" He stands up with a huge grin. "Yup!" He says happily then hugs me and takes off towards his car but, before he is out of site he yells, "I will text you the plans for are date, Sunshine!" Then he leaves.

I open my door and go inside, I take a shower and get ready to go to sleep I turn off my lights and then flop onto my bed. I sigh, "I seriously question me and other peoples sanity some days." I say to nothing in particular. Then I turn on my side and about to go to sleep when, I hear a loud beep! I groan and grab my phone. I open the text and look at it. "_I'll pick u up at ur apartment at 8 tom. C ya sunshine! - J" _"Yeah I'm insane." I say then roll over and go to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I will try to update soon oh, guess what!? My birthday is this next Monday! Super excited! Kay, R&R for my birthday and my Kitty Kat! ^._.^ Meow! Also check out me and my sister's other stories!**

**Love ya'll**

**- GracefullyDarkend**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot! I'm sorry some of you have issues with my grammar. I know I am not the best with it and I don't have a beta to help me like most people do. So if you are having a real serious issue with it, if you want message me and I will let you correct my mistakes before I publish. Thank you for voicing your concern, I appreciate it. ****J Oh and to the review that said they wanted me to write a bbxrae fanfic that made me laugh, because I use to be so into bbxrae, I even did a couple of drawings of them. XD I'll try writing a fanfic about them sometime! J Okay enough of my rambling lets get on with the story.**

**Rae Rae's pov.**

I squint my eyes at the light coming into the room from the window. I groggily sit up and try to rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Ugh I need to buy curtains. " I mumble, then turn and pick up my phone from my nightstand and look at the time. 11:00a.m. I sigh and roll out of bed and walk over to the bathroom and hop into the shower and stand under the hot water for at least a half an hour relaxing my muscles. I get out go to my closet and pick out my sweat pants, a t-shirt, and converse; and put them on then dry my hair then put it up in a ponytail.

I leave the house and go to a coffee shop, I buy a cup of tea and sit down. I take a sip of my drink trying to think of what to do today but, still came up with nothing. Wow the only plans I have for today was to meet with Jason tonight shows what life I have. I groan and take a other drink of my tea. Well I might as well go for a walk or something. I walk out of the coffee shop and start walking through Jump. I turn the corner on to a familiar street. Why does this street seem so familiar… But before I could give it a second thought I look over and see the Titan's all sitting at a table at the pizza place we all use to go to. I stare for a moment then quickly walk over to the building and got a table next to them.

I watch them talking and laughing. I smile a small sad smile. I look at each one of them Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire. Hm… Beast Boy's not there. I wonder where he's at… all the sudden a waiter is blocking my view of the Titans I quickly look down at the cheesy checkered print table and try to pretend I wasn't looking at them. "Don't worry a lot of fan girls come here to stare at them; they even take pictures." He says with a wink. "I wasn't…" The waiter flashes me a knowing smile. "Never mind." I mumble. "So can I take your order." He says smirking at me. I roll my eyes and ask for some water, he walks off to get it.

I look back over to my former team. The waiter comes back and hands me my drink. I sip at it for awhile just thinking of the memories I had with my team. When I'm finished I stand up. I start walking to leave when I bump into someone and fall over I look up and see the big green eye's of my friend and then I look to the side of him and see a girl latched onto his arm.

She's in this girl sun dress and surrounded by a pink haze, and she's smiling a warm smile at me. I look back to BB and see that he is offering me his hand to help me up. I take it and he pulls me up. Once I'm on my feet I brush my self off, and look back to them. Beast Boy scratching his head nervously and see the girl with the same bubbly smile. Why is BB with her? Then I see the black and yellow communicator attached to her dress and it hits me she's my replacement…

I feel a sharp stab in my chest. I look away from them completely hurt. "Sorry I bumped into you there…" Beast boy say's awkwardly. I look at him and glare, "Whatever." I say in my usual monotone. Beast boy does a double take, and I widen my eyes. Shit! I quickly move past them. I quickly walk to the other side of the street I take one look back and see Beast boy still frozen in place and the other girl giving me a weird look.

I turn away and rush back to my apartment. As soon as I get to my door I quickly unlock it and throw it open and go over to my bed I sit down and bury my face into my hands. Raven you are not going to cry. You can't do this now if Jason sees your eyes all red and your face all blotchy he will think some things up. Just breathe this will be over soon, so just… breath.

**I know I didn't say this last chapter but, I meant to say Jason's going to pick her up at seven in the afternoon. So sorry if I didn't mention that… I hope you enjoy this chapter please R&R **

**Love ya'll!**

**-GracefullyDarkend**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey it's been awhile hope you guys are still reading. **

**Raven's pov.**

'God I just want to sleep and drown out this stupid freaking day.' I say in my head, 'But no I have a freaking date to go to with a villain that my friends are trying to capture with that stupid girl that's alive and bubbly, unlike me. I sigh as I slip on my outfit for tonight nothing to fancy just nice skinny jeans and a band T-shirt I pull on some socks and look over to the clock and read 6:30 in illuminating red. "What to do, what to do." I murmur to nothing in particular.

Then Idea sprouts in my head. I quickly walk over to my closet and look for my laptop I find it and go and sit on the bed I turn it on and type in the search engine "The newest member of Teen Titans" I hesitate before I click search. I skim around finding her name, 'Iris' and her powers are colors, but the thing that mostly bugs me is how many people are obsessed with her and BB being together. I click on one website that says "I LOVE THE SHIPPING BEAST BOY AND ARCO IRIS" **(I was going to add explanation marks but knowing fan girls that would be a lot so just imagine XD.) **I look at the first paragraph titled 'Terra' after like 30 seconds in I was done and thoroughly disturbed by fan girls.

I shut down my computer and start staring off into space thinking about the events of today. It's official I'm dead not just physically but even to the world everyone's going to forget me soon. Damn Iris with her rosy cheeks and beating heart.

"Ding Dong!" I shoot up and walk over to the door and look through the peep hole and see Jason lean against the door looking around absentmindedly. I open the door in a quick motion so Jason stumbles back into the house almost toppling over like a stack of blocks. He rights himself while I laugh so hard that I even tear up, "I would invite you in but it seems your already in my house!" I say while another wave of laughter hits me. He looks at me and glares, "Not cool sunshine." "Well that teaches you not to lean on the door when your expecting someone to open it." I say as I wipe my eyes. He glares for a moment longer before an amused expression replaces it. "You ready to head out?" "Yeah, just let me quickly slip on my shoes and we can go." I say as I walk over to where I left my converse and slip them on.

**One awesome motorcycle ride later… "Varroom/ Motorcycle noise!"**

We pull up into an empty parking lot of an abandoned warehouse "typical." I say under my breath "What?" Jason says suddenly. "Oh! Um nothing. What are we doing here?" I question looking over to him. "Well since you liked riding my motorcycle so much I thought I'd give you lessons." a flash of surprise flashes on my face before a mischievous grin appears. "Hope you're a good enough teacher to handle me." "Please sunshine you will be driving it in no time."

**5 minutes later**

"Well you said I'd be driving in no time." I say exasperated. "Yeah well I didn't expect you to just get on and be able to drive it I thought I'd teach you how!" "What can I say I'm a fast learner." I say with a smirk he rolls his eyes, " So what now?" I say with a smile. "That's for you to found out in a second."

**Oh my gursh guys so much shit came up and next thing I know I haven't written in freaking 5 months damn! I'm so sorry peeps. **

**But I just wanted to ask is there any BBC's Sherlock or Benedict Cumberbatch fans if there is PM me so we can FREAK OUT together! And maybe we can do a collaboration or some crazy shit like that.**

**Sorry I just had to do that fan girl moment… **

**Kay R&R for my cat ^._.^ Meow. OH! and did anyone catch my Corpse Bride reference?**

**Love ya'll **

**-GracefullyDarkend **


End file.
